Watch Out, There's Mistletoe About
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Special one as a christmas present for thedarksidealwayshascookies, Speaks for it's self. I own Nothing except Rachel. Just Garcia and Rachel having a bit of Christmas fun... Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Prank

**Part 1.**

"Hey Garcia wanna do something fun?" Rachel skipped into Garcia's office of screens. She had been playing a random computer game as she had nothing better to do.

"Sure why not? It is Christmas after all." Garcia sat straight up in her chair as Rachel pulled up another one.

"Ok so ya know the new girl, the one that's here for a trial or whatever? Yeah! Let's pull a 'friendly' prank on her. And to get into the Christmas spirit I have a festive idea." She grinned producing a branch of mistletoe.

"Oh you are naughty!" Garcia smiled.

"I know! But I can't think of where I can lure her and someone else and we can see the results." Rachel bit her lip thinking hard.

"I have it!" Garcia exclaimed spinning her chair so she faced her computer. She began to type quickly and hacked into the camera system. Soon she had a visual on the glass doors leading to the bull pen.

"Oh yes!" Rachel smiled in admiration. "Tonight I'll make sure I leave last and plant the mistletoe then tomorrow we'll put our plan into action!"

The two girls grinned at each other as they high-fived.


	2. Chapter 2: Set Up

**Part 2. **

"Spencer I think that, uh, someone turned up and they wanted to meet you outside the doors in ten minutes. Do you wanna go? Like now..." Rachel gently began pushing her brother in the direction of the doors.

"But if I don't have to meet them until ten minutes why do I have to go now?" he asked her.

"Because she might be early, now go!" she gave him one last push and he began walking towards the doors, giving her odd looks as she waved bye before darting off in the direction of Garcia's.

He never realised she could run that fast.

In the meantime Garcia was approaching the new girl.

"Hey," she smiled. The new girl had shoulder length blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was very pretty and Garcia knew a secret about her. "What's your name?"

"Alannah." She replied smiling faintly. She was obviously shy.

"I know a secret about you Alannah." Garcia grinned, "I've seen the way you look at him. And good for you I think you have a chance. He told me to tell you to meet him outside the glass doors over there in ten minutes. Off you go." Garcia jabbed a finger at the doors and gently began to guide Alannah towards the doors.

"What do you mean I don't like anyone I..."

"Enough with the chatter, just go!" she gave her a tiny shove and Alannah stumbled for a second before walking briskly towards the double doors. Giving Garcia odd looks as she left, but as she turned back to see her she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Alannah and Reid

**Part 3.**

Rachel skidded to a stop just outside Garcia's office just as Garcia did. They pushed through to the office and Garcia quickly pulled up the camera so they could see Reid and Alannah stood at opposite ends of the doors. They weren't looking at each other, they were looking around for the people they had been told to meet. It was then that Alannah noticed Reid.

She walked over and began talking to him.

"How are we gonna get them to see the mistletoe? It's too high up." Rachel looked disappointed in herself.

"Don't worry, I wired it up to a little bit of technology. You don't think I'd let you do all the work," Garcia grinned as she typed, "And voila." She pressed the 'enter' key and the mistletoe began to descend slowly until it began to brush the top of Reid's head.

Here Garcia pushed the Backspace key and it stopped.

Rachel and Garcia watched as Reid and Alannah looked at the mistletoe, then at each other, and then back up at the mistletoe.

The girls began to giggle at the horrified looks on Reid and Alannah's faces.

"They are never going to forgive us!" Rachel squealed in between spasms of giggles.

"Hopefully they'll never find out." Garcia replied in exactly the same situation.

Reid and Alannah looked back at each other and said something at exactly the same time. Well they spoke at the same time but said different things.

"Rachel." Reid said gritting his teeth whilst Alannah muttered, "Garcia." A look of embarrassment on her face.

"Well there goes that theory." Rachel couldn't stop her laughter.

"We're dead." Garcia confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge on Garcia

**Part 4.**

After embarrassed looking Reid and Alannah quickly pecked each other on the cheek they departed in opposite directions. Rachel and Garcia were practically rolling around on the floor laughing. Garcia managed to tap a key and the mistletoe retreated further up again and they stayed laughing in the office for at least half an hour.

Meanwhile Alannah and Reid were plotting their revenge, starting with Garcia.

"Who do you think she'd be most embarrassed to be planted there with?" Alannah asked Reid.

Reid thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and sitting up straight.

Later they checked that both Rachel and Garcia were out of Garcia's room before sneaking in. Reid quickly found the controls for the mistletoe and the camera. Alannah snuck in informing him that the seed had been planted.

"Hey Garcia I lost an earring out there. Can you help me find it?" Alannah walked up to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Uh sure, where do you want me to look?" Garcia smiled trying to not portray any signs that she knew what had happened between Alannah and Reid earlier that day.

"Just outside over there." Alannah pointed. Garcia knew that she couldn't refuse or else Alannah would know for certain that it had been her, and if she went down she was taking Rachel down with her.

"Ok." Garcia walked as slowly as she could, and as she neared the doors she heard Alannah's voice.

"Oh and Garcia!" she shouted, Garcia turned, "Watch out, there's mistletoe about!" she grinned the widest of grins.

Garcia returned the grin and continued on outside.

"Ok, Garcia's out there." Alannah panted as she skidded to a stop just inside the tech office.

"And there's Rossi, we were lucky he agreed to help us!" Reid smiled not moving his eyes from the screen.

Rossi approached Garcia and Reid hit the enter key. The mistletoe began to descend toward Garcia and Rossi who were now chatting.

"Just a little bit more." Reid murmured to himself.

It hit the top of Garcia's, she didn't even bother looking up. She cringed as Rossi held out his arms.

"I knew it was a good idea to ask Rossi!" Reid laughed.

Garcia did her funny little half smile before pecking Rossi on the cheek and giving him a hug.

"I deserved it." she smiled.

"Now for Rachel!" Reid grinned. He'd been waiting for this his entire life.


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge on Rachel

**Part Five.**

"He said he'd do it." Alannah ran into the small office panting.

"Great," Reid jumped up grinning, "Now I am off to plant our dear Rachel!" he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He hoped he'd be able to act well enough when it came to talking to Rachel.

He bumped into her at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Rach can you just do me a favour, just walk past the doors." He asked her, she was so engrossed in reading her book she just waved her hand and muttered a 'yeah' before heading in the direction of the door.

Reid had a front row seat to this, he hid behind the corner of a wall and as Rachel was directly underneath the slowly lowering mistletoe he shouted out.

"Rachel stop there!"

Rachel stopped and looked around in bewilderment, searching for the person who had called her name. She suddenly realised where she was stood and was about to move before Hotch came through the doors.

"Hello Rachel." His eyes flickered to just above her head and he smiled. She dared her head and eyes to glance up a fraction but there was no mistaking the mistletoe that hovered just above her bleach blonde hair. She cursed Garcia and Reid, they had to be behind it.

"You know what that means." Hotch edged closer to her.

As he took a step towards her she took a step back.

"Ok," she giggled nervously, "I am going to pretend we never met here, and this never happened." She told him sternly.

"That's not the way it works." He said again, why was he enjoying himself!

"Ok but technically I'm not under the mistletoe anymore!" she said gesturing wildly upwards with her hands. Pointing at the mistletoe.

"Ah but you were." He smiled even more, she prayed he wouldn't. What if Elle had spoken to him? Now Rachel Reid was panicking more than she ever had. He held out his arms, "come on, it's not that hard."

"Oh but it really is..." she murmured to herself, making herself inaudible from her superior. "Please, can we just pretend we never met here?" she squeaked as he got closer and closer.

"No, you have to follow the rules." He was stood right in front of her now. She clutched tightly onto her book as he took her upper arms in his hands.

He brushed his lips lightly against hers and she simply stood still until it was over.

"The rest of my career around you is going to be so awkward." She told him, he didn't let go of her arms he just smiled at her. After a moment he did let go, he then just turned and walked back to his office, a smirk on his face.

Rachel turned in the direction of Garcia's office and began stamping her way towards it, her face red with a mix of embarrassment and anger.


	6. Chapter 6: You tell me now

**Part Six.**

Reid had sprinted back to the office to watch Rachel and Hotch's mistletoe experience. He had laughed so hard that tears were streaming from his eyes. Garcia looked ashamed that she had betrayed her friend and Alannah laughed in between gasps of shock. None of them had suspected that Hotch would have gone for it as much as he did.

Rachel stormed in and went straight over to Reid. She slapped him so hard on his arm that he stopped laughing for a moment to shout in pain, but after seeing the angry look on Rachel's face he went back into fits of laughter.

Garcia stood and faced her, "I am so sorry, they tricked me! I was forced into helping or... or... well they didn't really have a threat but still!" he still looked shocked.

The film was playing over and over on Garcia's computer screen, specifically the kissing part.

Rachel perched on a chair and presently subdued to pouting and looking sulky.

Alannah smiled at her cockily, "we did warn you!"

Then Reid spluttered between spasms of giggles.

"Watch out there's mistletoe about!"

"You tell me now..." Rachel replied through gritted teeth.


End file.
